New Awakeing the diary of Melron
by Nicholas Bullock
Summary: A new jedi and friends are caught in the middle of a clone war! But will the dark side comsume hiM? R&R this is my first fanfic flames are welcome in progess i still have to spell check this so yea hahahah
1. Chapter 1

NOTE:THis is very violent story ..but awesome.. Rated M just in case

Disclaimer: I dont own star wars or any to do with it or characters.

Note again: i added a few new jedi and sith so there based on my friends. +)

New awakeing, The diary of Melron

Right before the Battle of Geonosis..

_Good Melron lets step it up shall we? my jedi trainer tells me. He was so fast i could barely keep up. His attacks were so basic though it was easy to tell he was not trying to actually defeat me. I ducked out of the way of his green lightsaber and he locked with mine and we were locked for at least 10 seconds then he forced pushed me and i spraled across the floor the rest of my peers who were whatching this battle moved out of the way. My trainer helped me up, good Melron you'll do better next time. I intend to I told my master. Be mind of your thought young one he told me, Yes master see you later. I started to walk away when my two friends Zacharia, and tre cun wu, came rushing up behind me. Hey nice sparing match Melron, thank i guess tre' ( i call them zach and tre')_

_Then the emegency alarm went off and then we heard Master Mace Windu on the intercom. Attention! all jedi and padawans get ready to depart in 30 minutes! that is all. What the hell is going on i asked Master Fisto he said that we are going to Geonosis to rescue master Obi wan and Anikin and a sentor. I asked him why do we need every jedi? Because the sepertists have become hostile. Then he raced off. And we followed him to the main hanger and after a long time we took off to Geonosis. Master Windu told everyone to hide them self until he has it out with Dooku. We all obeyed. When we go there we went to a huge arena and there were wierd bug like creature everywhere and I looked down there was the ones we were here to rescuse. As we were whatching the senator and anakin take control of there situation master obi wan was doing ok but it was pretty much a tie. After awhile they were doing very well they were on a rino looking thing and then destoryers came out and i knew they were in trouble if Master Windu is going to do something it has to be now! Then I saw Maces purple lightsaber then master mundi turned his on and so was every one else so i went along with it. I pulled out my custom green lightsaber and jumped into the center of the arena! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or any characters

New awakening…. The diary of Melron

Geonosis

I landed on the ground and met up with zach and tre' we saw bunches of droids everywhere but we were the best padawans besides skywalker. They were easily brought down. Then I saw lots of huge gray droids one-shot rapid lasers at me. I used the force and I brought my lightsaber up and blocked two then one by my foot, I was going fast then I realized then I spun and block one behind me too and face the robot and I used the force and jump up and over the druid's head and landed behind it. I spun my light saber and stab it from behind. Then I saw six battledroids standing and they shot and killed a Jedi I knew I jumped and rolled on the ground and stabbed one square in the chest, then I slashed another to the side then I force speed and made quick work of the others. I saw other Jedi gathering in the middle so I followed. Now we were losing lot of men to fast this had to end soon or we are all going to die! Then they stopped and I heard the leader of the separatist speak to master windu. MASTER WINDU! That all I heard I was concentrating on the droids making sure they were going to shoot again then they aimed then. There was a roar and green laser fire! And huge ships landed with men dressed in the same white armor jumped out and was helping us. Oh heck yes zach said. Then my Jedi trainer help us on board a ship and said to the pilot to take up to corrusant.


	3. Chapter 3

the diary of melron, new awakening

2 days after the arena battle...'

Hey tre' i yelled across the jedi training room where i spent most of my time practiceing my skills, when im there i am meditating in my room, You still owe me a fight, Mel, you are always looking for a fight, what are u scared? i jeered? not even close tre'said as he light his blue saber i reach for my saber and was about to ingnite it until a voice rang out it was calm voice but strong and firm at the same time, enough that is, clouded your minds are with competition, said master yoda as he walked in, tre' bowed im sorry master it was not wise of us to act in such a way. Yoda nodded in approval, have news for u two the council does meet in the chamber you will in go when we call you. he turned to leave when i asked Master, if i were to be so bold to challenge you to a quick spareing match to test my skill to see if my training has progessed any? Too bold it is for you to ask such a thing...but seem that we are in the mist of war freshen my skill i must i accept, Great! i said and i foucused in on my forces senses relaxed myself..ready are you? Master yoda asked..yes master i am ready..master yoda dropped his cain and pulled his lightsaber out and activated it and did mine as well i got in my stance with my body lean back and my saber close to the side of my face turned slightly downward. Yoda leaped into the air and stepped back and blocked his first attack. he swung he blade near my leg i block and locked sabers with mine.. the hiss always made me feel powerful i backfliped and got ready again. yoda leaped for me then in mid-flight he pulled me with the force and i got launched over his head as he landed i regained my focus and landed with my feet on the wall and pushed off and landed infront of yoda. i attack i aim for every part of his little green body but every attack i swung at him he block i began to get frusterated and a boiling started to broil in my stomach i swung faster focused harder and so did yoda still keeping up with me. i twirled around and swung up he jumped blocked it and did a front flip over my head and landed behind me but i was exspecting this i was already swinging six different moves at him with master yoda block them all with anger boiling in me master yoda noticed my frustation and jumped back and pushed me with such force i didnt see it comeing a i flew back and landed hard on my back..paitence you must have young one if you are to win a battle. i jumped up and shook my anger and bowed i am most grateful for this chance to test my skills master. Yoda nodded his head and walked away..

hours later

on the way to the councils chamber

dude i still cant belive you held your own against master yoda! he was holding back i said hmmm if you say so tre' said we stood in front of the doorway to the chamber and opened it.. was dark but i could sense that all the masters were in there we walked inside and went to the middle of the room? then the masters lightsabers went off and master yoda stood infront of us kneel he said we did in as he read us the speach all i was thinking is that are we really this good? are we ready for this? after he was done he chopped off our hair ties and the lights came on the masters went to there seats..stand young jedi knights we it might seem short notice and fast paced mace windu explained but we have a mission for you to do we are send you two together with and army of clones to an unknown planet that we have reason to belive has a small facility there we cant allow this to grow and prosper we need you too to take care of this facility. Understood master we took the information disk and walked away to the hanger and found a huge clone ship with clones everywhere one came up to me and said sir your men our ready keeping it cool i nodded we take off in 5 prep. the ship and get them packed in there. now tre' ask where are our fighters? the clone commander point and said over there and i saw to jedi fighters 5 minutes later we packed up and flew to our destination...


	4. Chapter 4

the diary of melron

Darth Letum

planet: unknown

we arrived in orbit around the unknown planet very near to the outer rim..we exespected a huge army of battle crusiers to be waiting for us but there was nothing, on my comlink i heard tre's voice they are keeping something really secret here.. i replied with a simple duh...we landed on our own cruiser and the clone commander was waiting for us, your troops are really and will sir...i thought of an idea...we will take 4 squads of clone commandos. and scout out remember we dont know if there are any CIS activtiy here. understood sir. within minutes we were packed in a clone gun-ship with three more with us and we were headed down to the planet with holoscreens infront of me with the squad leader of my other squad i was on the other squads ship tre' with his on the other holoscreen ok tre' we will do a sweep of the area from here then we will land and make another sweep then if we dont see anything will make another sweep airbore again that sound good to u? your the boss Mel, haha very funny but secretly i thought that was cool. we couldnt find anything so we landed in a clear area. sir we will setup camp here we will go look for the camp and save you the trip we'll report later very well. exausted from the trip here i laid down in one of the gun-ships and drifted off to sleep

i woke up but didnt open my eyes i heard robotic voices like from the arena! i sensed a strong force with them i listened to the voices the robotic voice said...sir the passenger that is asleep on board in a jedi should i take care of him? no a human voice said ill deal with him myself with i opened my eyes and saw two battle droids and a man dressed in black,a sith i thought to my self. i quickly decided to take a chance to defeat this foe i jumped up and lunged from the ship and landed behind the battledroids and in seconds chopped there heads off with one strike. i looked up at the man dressed in black he had red eyes and thats all i could see of his face just red eyes...who are you? i asked.. oh he said im sorry my name is Letum...Darth Letum if you will. he bowed. so your a sith do not stand in my way i am here to find a CIS base and destroy it. oh there is no base here he said but i have been waiting for you for a very long time. what? i asked it is said in sith lore that a jedi will help the sith to there victory against the jedi will niether be sith or jedi at the end of the rise of the sith but be a threat to all. My master saw great promise in me i passed all his test and became very powerful and he wanted to use me in his plans but i had other plans that i shared to my master that plan was to train you the ways of the dark side and to become a powerful master of the force. my best friends name was named Maul and he was trained by my master in my stead. i stopped you mean THE Darth Maul? so you heard of him have you tell me how many jedi has he killed? well i know he killed at least two masters..ah yes he always want to kill one of the masters of the concil..but he was killed many years ago a least ten years...what? sand around me whirled around him in a mini tornado RAHHHHH he roared...the sand stopped and he regained control...we must move quickly we will start your training now..i dont think so Letum im a jedi and if you are going to get in the way of the jedi then ill have to defeat you i lit my saber you can not stop me he said we will see i said yes we will he lit his saber and out came a red as red as his eyes with a hilt that was black and purple blended in together and had spikes made out of bone around the emiter the place where the blade comes out he lunged at me with a speed where he was just a blur and within milseconds all i could see was black and started to loose it and he said in my ear you know where to find me when the time is right. and i lost it

i woke up in a hospital on corrisant aparently the tre' found me and took me home we found nothing a least that what everyone thought i didnt tell the council about Darth Letum or the legend i didnt even tell tre' or zach. i later found out that palpatine had been kidnaped and count dooku had been defeated

later i was finally back in my room in the jedi temple and the council said that i wouldnt have another mission for awhile so i waited and train and got 100x more powerful than i was before.


End file.
